


Newt Stays Neutral

by the_link_dock



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Newt Scamander, Alternate Universe, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Credence Barebone Needs a Hug, Dark Gellert Grindelwald, Good Newt, Grey Newt Scamander, Hurt Newt Scamander, Light Theseus, M/M, Manipulative Gellert Grindelwald, Minor Queenie Goldstein/Jacob Kowalski, Obscurial Credence Barebone, Possessive Gellert Grindelwald, Protective Gellert Grindelwald, Protective Newt Scamander, Seer Gellert Grindelwald, Universe Alterations, kind of, newt joins grindelwald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_link_dock/pseuds/the_link_dock
Summary: Newt doesn't do sides, but he does protect his friends.
Relationships: Credence Barebone & Newt Scamander, Gellert Grindelwald/Newt Scamander, Queenie Goldstein/Jacob Kowalski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 365





	Newt Stays Neutral

Newt looked in horror as the man disintegrated within the blue flames surrounding Grindelwald.

The flames were beautiful but destructive.

It was bright but calm in it’s blaze and it made Newt feel warm rather than burning.

He saw Credence make a step towards the dark lord and his friend hold him back.

“Credence,” Newt called out, moving to run towards the boy but being stopped by an assault of blue flames.

Newt fought with magic but without any particular spell in mind. His thoughts were consumed by getting Credence out and away from Grindelwald.

Aurors be damned, he was not leaving Credence alone.

The flames knocked Newt down before subsiding and Newt was only able to forced himself up in time to see Credence pass through the flames while his friend cried.

Grindlewald cradled Credence’s head as if he were a child and Newt had to forced himself to look away.

He glanced at Queenie and Jacob and felt his heart break further.

He wasn’t a mind reader like Queenie was, but he could see that she would be joining Grindelwald tonight.

Newt glanced at Grindelwald to find the man staring back at him and Newt looked down quickly.

His chest hurt while Jacob yelling at Queenie, begging her not to join the dark lord. She walked through with a pained cry and Newt felt his heart stutter at the idea that she was being burned alive.

He felt relieved when she made it through. She wasn’t dead, and that’s what matter to him most.

He didn’t want to pick sides; he wanted his friends safe. He watched her disapperate and he looked back to Jacob.

The flames shot out and isolated groups. Newt was with Theseus and he saw the flames take out five aurors.

Newt turned towards his brother with tears in his eyes. He’d just lost two of his friends to this monster.

“Mr. Scamander,” the dark lord called out. The man didn’t shout, he didn’t need to. He spoke calmly and confidently and Newt wondered what business the man had with his brother.

Newt’s eyes kept darting around while he waiting for his brother to answer.

“Newt,” Grindelwald called out.

Newt’s eyes jerked towards the dark lord and Theseus latched onto Newt’s arm with a vice grip.

“Won’t you join me? You who would protect the creatures from man and wizard kind?”

Theseus’s hand tightened.

That’s all Newt ever wanted. All Newt wanted was for his creatures to be safe, for his friends to be safe.

Newt looked at the flames surrounding the dark lord. “And how do I know that will happen with you?”

Grindelwald walked towards the edge of the flames and stepped out of the circle, but the flames extended to protect him. The dark lord shot a stunner that hit Theseus in the chest and shot the man backwards.

Newt jerked his head to follow where his brother landed and when he turned back, Grindelwald was in front of him.

Newt fell backwards in his haste to scramble away.

Newt looked at the man’s vest and felt his heart drop.

In the dark lord’s pocket was his niffler.

“I only want what’s best for everyone. Us, the muggles, and your creatures.”

Newt kept his eyes on his niffler and spoke without thinking, “All creatures.”

Grindelwald readily agreed, “Of course.”

Newt tightened his grip on his case.

“You don’t care about them,” Newt whispered.

Grindelwald tsked, “Who says so? Your government who would put restrictions upon them? Who would name them illegal?”

Newt couldn’t force himself to look away from where his niffler poked his head out of Grindelwald’s vest pocket.

“And what about Credence?” Newt asked.

Grindelwald hummed thoughtfully, “I don’t wish him any harm. But, if it would ease your mind, you could join me.”

Newt shook his head without thinking, “I don’t do sides.”

Especially not now. Credence and Queenie were with Grindelwald. He couldn’t fight them.

“You misunderstand. Join me at my side, not in my revolution. Be my companion and protect Credence and the creatures, but stay neutral.”

Newt looked up at the man’s face without meaning to.

The man was smiling, but it wasn’t vicious. It wasn’t mocking, it was victorious. Grindelwald knew he had already won, and that made Newt want to accio his Niffler and apperate away.

“You can’t hurt them. My creatures or Credence or Queenie. Any part of them in anyway.” Newt said.

He could hear anything over the pounding in his ears and the flames in front of him.

Grindelwald looked thoughtful, “I swear it.”

Newt bit his lip and his eyes darted down to where his niffler was crawling down Grindelwald’s body holding a silvery object without the other man noticing. “You can’t force me to be on your side. I stay neutral, and I’m there for Credence.”

If Newt couldn’t let his niffler go through the flames.

Newt glanced back at Theseus to see him pushing himself up.

Newt looked at Grindelwald, “I’m afraid.”

Newt admitted with a whisper.

“You needn’t be, liebling.”

Newt looked down at the flames, “I’m not joining you. Will I burn?”

Grindelwald hissed out a word. “Never,” and grasped Newt’s arm as he walked through the flames with a flinch.

He heard Theseus screaming at him but New bent down to pick up his niffler. The silver object was already put away in her pouch and Newt had a feeling it would be best not to tell Grindelwald.

He hadn’t joined the man after all.

“Oh, Newton. So caring yet neglectful.”

Newt flinched as the dark lord’s hand pet his hair.

“Worrying about your friends but not yourself. I wonder if I will get that loyalty one day?”

Newt didn’t answer and the dark lord moved his hand to grasp Newt’s upper arm before apperating them away.

Newt could only hope Theseus didn’t hate him too much.

**Author's Note:**

> idk why but i really love grindelnewt so expect more (probably not more of this particular story but more fics like this)


End file.
